Love Saves
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim got drugged and kidnapped by Shego and now it's up to Shego to save her. But what awaits her when she finally comes to rescue teen hero? Requested by Wheelie91, KiGo.
1. Innocent for once

**New story, as requested from Wheelie91m though it was supposed to be one long one-shot but I decided, sorry, to turn it into 2 maybe 3 medium long stories. I'll upload it as a second(third) chapter very quickly. **

**Kim is kidnapped and as requested there's the use of chloroform.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Love saves I**

A familiar red head was jogging through the park; her breathing slightly labored after running for 45 minutes straight. Silently she came to a stop and placed her hands upon her sides, her head hanging slightly as she sucked in some air. She reached for the flask on her hip and took a sip. She took another sip or two and frowned when she heard the sound of rustling leaves. She turned to look at the bushes behind her, shrugging when she didn't hear the sound again.

She tucked the flask back on the clip at her hip and was about to resume her running when she got tackled but something or someone. Slightly dazed by the impact she looked up at her attacker, just to find a hand, holding a cloth, approaching her face. The cloth was held against her mouth and nose and Kim, in her dazed state recognized the smell of…

_Chloroform!_ She blacked out, the features of a black-haired woman, clad in green and black in mind.

It had all started out as another normal boring day. Shego had gotten up, Drakken had been his annoying self and she found it necessary to threaten him a little. Just your typical flaming hand in your face threat, nothing too threatening. After that little incident he went on about his new plan and she, as always, decided not to listen but pretended to do so. Every now and then she would nod and even look up at the ranting man. He seemed very confident about his plan. _As always._ She thought dull.

When it came to the point where Kim and Ron usually barged in to save the day, however, things weren't quite as they had to be. Neither of the two came barging in, which made Shego frown. _The one thing I get to do for fun and now she isn't here!_ She thought to herself as Drakken complained about how rude it was not to show up.

"Shego this is no use if Kim Possible isn't here." Drakken said as he disconnected his machine. "Doesn't she know how rude it is to let people wait? Seems like Possible isn't that perfect after all!" The so-called genius doctor gloated and Shego couldn't help but groan at the sadness of their current situation. She had been looking forward to a little fighting with the red head. Her days had been quite boring lately and now that Drakken had finally come up with a new stupid scheme she thought she would have some fun. Though there she was, still lazing about in the same chair without a single cheerleader to fight in sight.

"Whatever," Shego said as she hopped to her feet. "I'll be in my room, call me if she decides to show up after all." She added in a dull tone and Drakken watched the green-skinned woman disappear behind the hissing doors. The grumpy mercenary scolded under her breath as she headed for her room. Her mood had certainly not improved after Kim didn't show up. She knew Drakken's plan would fail with or without the girl and her sidekick buffoon. Though she considered it an insult that Kim apparently didn't see her as a threat anymore.

"I'm still a threat," Shego said to herself and she observed herself in the mirror. "I can easily melt that pretty little face of her." She growled as she looked at her dangerous clawed hands.

"Stupid Possible." She finally said as she stepped away from the mirror, deciding then and there that she needed a shower. She vanished into the bathroom attached to her room and easily slid out of her black and green suit, letting it fall to the tiled floor.

She sighed softly, feeling her body relax completely without the usual injuries Kim left her with. For once it felt good, taking a shower without all the wounds stinging underneath the running water. It was something she could definitely get used to but she knew it was impossible in her line of work. After a long warm shower she snuggled into a fluffy black robe. Along with her came a cloud of steam as she walked out of the bathroom.

Since Kim hadn't shown up she suddenly found herself with some extra free time. She settled down on her bed, crossing her feet and switching the TV on. She lazily, almost without interest, switched through the channels. Barely paying attention as to what was actually happening on her flat-screen. Somewhere along the line a flash of red appeared on the screen and it mildly caught her attention. She switched the channel back and her eyes widened slightly when she saw a picture of Kim appearing on screen.

Even more interested than before she turned up the volume and sat up straight. 'KIM POSSIBLE KIDNAPPED.' The headline read and the woman's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Explains why she didn't show up." She murmured as she watched some footage of Kim in action.

"_As you may have read the famous Kim Possible, teen hero, has gone missing. She was last seen in Middleton Park for her daily exercise when she disappeared. She was wearing a black T-shirt and pink trousers and white running shoes. This occurred in the middle of the day, and the only clue an anonymous bypassing citizen has given us is that Kim was last seen with a black and green-clad woman. The woman is said to be at least 5 foot 10, black hair and pale-skinned. She is also known as Shego, one of Kim Possible's many enemies. Have you seen this woman contact the number on the screen immediately." _

Shego's jaw had dropped completely as she stared at the screen. She watched as her own picture appeared on the screen and the number that went with it.

"That's fucking unbelievable!" She practically barked at her TV as she shot to her feet in an instant. "This is just bullshit." She muttered as she bolted for her suit and almost literally jumped into it. The woman raced out of her bedroom, passing Drakken, whom was laughing as a maniac. She simply rolled her eyes, knowing that he had seen the news.

"Shego! You never told me you kidnapped Kim Possible!" Drakken said almost proudly as he stuck his head out of the room.

"I didn't you moron!" Shego snapped back.

"B-but the TV said…"

"Yeah well they're wrong, I was in this lair the entire day, how could I possibly kidnap her during the day if I haven't left this place?" She asked angrily and Drakken started to stutter a reply but she waved him off. "I couldn't, I'm good but not good enough to be at 2 places at the same time. Somebody is walking around, pretending to be me and I'm going to find out who." She said darkly and without another word she left the lair, slamming the door shut and leaving a stunned Drakken behind.

The woman didn't even bother to be careful. She took the quickest car she had ever bought.

One of the few cars she had actually paid for and it was completely custom made to her tastes. With screeching tires she ripped out of the driveway and headed for the one destination where people wouldn't want to see her. The Possibles. She wasn't concerned about the red head she just wanted to clear her own name.

"Stupid media," She grumbled as she took a sharp turn to the left. "Stupid Possible getting kidnapped," Another turn. "Stupid copycat walking around wearing my face." She last but not least mumbled and she sped into the neighborhood where the Possible residence was located. She practically parked in the front garden and almost unhinged her car door as she got out. It slammed shut behind her and immediately the older Possibles came rushing out of the house.

"What's going on here?" Ann shouted as she and her husband appeared. Her eyes fell upon Shego and she stormed towards the woman. "You! How dare you show your face here! After what you did!" Ann said and she pushed Shego slightly. "What did you do to my daughter?" She asked pushing Shego again in all her anger. Tears had appeared in the older red head's eyes and Shego fell completely silent. She remained motionless and patient as Ann hit her over and over again.

"Honey," James interrupted but Ann moved away from him. "Honey stop it." He said but the woman was relentless. She kept hitting Shego, asking about Kim and demanding to see her daughter.

This went on for a moment, James was unable to stop his wife and Shego eventually cut in. She grabbed the woman's wrists, pulling her close and forcing her to stop.

"Listen to me," Shego started and through teary angry eyes Ann looked at the villain. "I didn't kidnap your daughter, I wasn't in the park, I didn't even know Kim worked-out there." She said and she released Ann's wrists, taking a step backwards. "It wasn't me I was at Drakken's lair all day, hell I even waited for your daughter to show up and stop the moron." Ann frowned at the villain and Shego frowned back. "I just don't have a way to prove it."

"So how am I supposed to believe that? The description that was given matches yours exactly!" Ann objected hitting Shego and she almost snapped again when she felt James put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She screeched and she finally stopped hitting the villain, though her angry gaze hadn't diverted yet.

"I know it looks really bad for me right now," Shego started and she cringed inwardly when the older red head sent a glare that could almost kill. "But it wasn't me, it's a copycat, I hate to admit it but I would never actually hurt Kim. So kidnapping her would be completely useless. On top of that I wouldn't have any profit of it because I have everything I want, meaning I couldn't demand anything for an exchange." She explained and Ann frowned slightly as she looked the young thief up and down.

She was angry, it was still clear as day but somehow she believed the villain. Why would anyone who has no demands and intention to hurt her daughter, kidnap Kim? Ann was still slightly suspicious of Shego but she stepped aside, motioning towards the house.

"Come in, tell me everything you know." She said curtly and with some hesitation Shego followed James into the house, Ann walking right behind her. She followed Kim's father into the living room she had used as her own back when she was staying at the family.

This time, however, the atmosphere in the house was slightly more hostile towards her. Though she didn't pretend not to know why. Their daughter was gone and she was their main suspect, despite being innocent for once in her life.

_-Location, unknown, present day. _

Her head felt heavy, on top of that it was hurting as well. Her entire body felt like it had been shut down for days. Groaning softly she finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the lack of light. She tried to sit up but something restricted her from doing so. She craned her neck slightly, finally noticing that she was strapped to a table.

"The hell?" She questioned softly and she growled as she fought against her restrictions. She sighed when she noticed they weren't going to budge, stopping her struggle.

Suddenly the lights were switched on, almost blinding Kim. She looked away, her eyes closing immediately. The sound of footsteps made her look up and her jaw dropped immediately.

"Shego?" She blurted out.

Said woman smirked, her hand on her hip as she came to a stop in front of the captured red head.

"Nice to see that you're awake Kimberley." Shego commented and Kim frowned at the use of her real name. "You were out for quite a while but I can't blame you," Shego said as she rounded the table Kim was strapped to. She came to a stop next to a small medicine cabinet. She reached into the cabinet, pulling out a cloth and a small bottle. "Chloroform is a heavy drug." She added, a smirk on her face as she uncapped the small bottle.

Kim immediately recognized the drug, knowing what was coming her way.

"Why did you do this?" She asked as she watched how Shego applied a small amount of the drug on the cloth.

"Why?" Shego questioned in return. "You always manage to foil everything, yet nobody ever thought about simply kidnapping you with the use of drugs. I did, knowing that the girl who can do everything can't fight off a strong drug like chloroform."

"So you did this to stop me? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kim questioned. "If I escape I'd go right back to stopping you and all the other villains. You'll have to kill me to stop me from doing my job." Kim said in a daring tone and silently Shego put the cap back onto the small bottle.

"I know," The thief spoke as she approached Kim with the cloth. "But it's not the right time yet." Was all she said and she placed the cloth upon Kim's nose and mouth. The girl tried to turn her head away but with no result. A devilish grin graced Shego's dark lips as she watched how Kim's eyes became dull and finally slid shut.

"Night, night Kimmie." She added and she left the room, the lights switching off automatically.

_-Possible residence-_

Shego fidgeted slightly as she was seated on the couch. Both James and Ann were staring at her with looks that could only be described as deadly.

"Do you really think I kidnapped Kim?" Shego questioned, breaking the long silence. "If I did wouldn't it be wiser if I stayed by your daughter's side? Seeing as she can escape in every situation." She said, hoping she'd make sense to the girl's parents.

"Let's say we believe you and you didn't kidnap Kim," Ann started and Shego raised her eyebrows at that. "Who, with a similar appearance, could've done it according to you?"

"Well I could say it was a clone but that's a small possibility. I have made it clear that using my DNA is not allowed. The last time Drakken used my DNA he ended up melted to the wall with his gloves and shoes. For days." Shego said.

"So no one dares to use your DNA, what's the other option?" James questioned.

"The other option would be a shape-shifter. My appearance really stands out and this shape-shifter and all the people on this planet know that. Resulting in a person who took my look, knowing everybody would immediately be chasing down the only pale-green-skinned woman existing. Me." Shego reasoned and the Possibles gave her a shocked look. "Meanwhile the real kidnapper goes around free while I, for once in my life, am locked up without being the evil one here."

Ann took her eyes off of the seemingly innocent woman on their couch, switching them towards her husband, who was still wearing a shocked look on his face. She nudged him slightly, making him blink and look away.

"What is it honey?" He asked as he finally looked at his wife. Said woman took a swift nervous look at Shego, before she focused on her husband again, leaning in very close.

"I… I think she didn't do it James." She whispered but Shego heard her either way. "She makes sense, besides Kim would've escaped by now if she's left unguarded."

"Well what if she's being guarded?" James questioned and Shego, knowing she wasn't supposed to listen to the conversation, snorted at the question.

"Seriously?" She questioned in return. "Kim could be guarded by the freaking death-eaters of Azkaban and she would still kick ass and escape!" The villain exclaimed and James shot her a puzzled look.

"That's Harry Potter dear, remember the cloaked floating ghosts?" Ann interjected and he opened his mouth in an 'O' of realization. "Meaning our daughter would've been here by now if Shego had been the kidnapper. Shego knows better than to leave Kim alone, so without having any prove I'm sure she wasn't our Kimmie's kidnapper." Ann reasoned and James nodded in agreement.

"So where do we go from here on? We know, or believe, that she isn't the kidnapper but the police and the GJ don't share that opinion. Meanwhile our daughter is still gone!"

"Calm down James, we'll think of something." Ann said.

"Have you checked with the tubby human computer?" Shego questioned dry and the Possibles both nodded in reply. "He didn't know a thing?"

"The last signal he got from Kimmie's Kimmunicator was located in West Middleton. After that the Kimmunicator was most probably destroyed because he couldn't get another signal."

"West Middleton?" Shego asked again, her eyes directed at Ann, who gave a nod. "Isn't that near the industrial area? You know, with all those abandoned factories and warehouses? And wouldn't that be the perfect place to keep a hostage?" The thief asked even though she already knew the answer. "That's where you should be looking for your daughter." She added confidently.

_-Location, unknown, present day-_

For the second time that day Kim woke up, this time a bit faster than the first time. The room was dark again and she felt her arm sting painfully. Her head was hurting even more than before but despite the pain she raised it slightly. Her eyes fell upon her arm and she frowned when she saw a cut running along her upper arm.

"That freaking hurts!" She nearly shouted.

"I know, it's supposed to hurt." A voice sounded and her eyes immediately started looking for the source. Out of the shadows a black and green-clad female appeared, still wearing that grin.

"Good to know." Kim grumbled annoyed.

"Tsk, tsk, no need to be so snippy." Shego said as she approached Kim. "We've been here for quite some time and I think that by now someone will be sent to save you. I doubt that our location is known but the closer they get the more resistance they will get."

"What have you done?"

"Let's just say I've set up a tiny super army with the use of a technique you might know under the name Bebe." The pale-skinned woman spoke slowly but without the usual sensual tone to it, which made Kim frown yet again.

_Something is off._ She thought to herself. _Shego hates Bebes and on top of that she's acting way different. _Her frown deepened and Shego watched this in amusement. She could almost hear the girl thinking. She could see her connect the dots one by one in her mind, it went slow but Kim was figuring it out nonetheless.

"Time to sleep some more Kimberley." Shego said and before Kim could protest she was already knocked out for the third time in one day. Her eyes falling shut as the scent of chloroform entered her system. "Just a bit longer and I will have you in my grip Shego." The thief said and a chuckle escaped her lips as she prepared the next step of her plan, leaving Kim in an unconscious state yet again.

_-Possible Residence- _

The Possibles had been debating over whom could save their daughter. Shego had been listening the entire time, hearing the entire list of possibilities come by. GJ, NYPD, Ron, Will Du, FBI, Team Impossible. With every name that passed Shego felt more and more annoyed. It seemed like no one was capable of saving the younger red head. When the name Team Go was thrown into the conversation she finally snapped. She bolted to her feet, startling James and Ann with the sudden move.

"You're not sending my retarded brothers after Kimmie. Nor all the other options you came up with. They're all not capable of handling such a risky situation." Shego protested, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Those are all the options we have. Unless you know anyone who can surely handle this risky situation." Ann said with an edge of curiosity to her tone, one eyebrow rising at the tempered thief.

Shego turned her head, looking away, grumbling something under her breath. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she seemed to have a debate going on in her own mind. The debate kept on going and it was driving Shego crazy. It was the time to do the right thing. Or was it? Up until now there wasn't a single suitable person for the mission. There was no guarantee that Kim would be saved if either one of the options was sent to save her. Minutes passed, as she remained motionless, her arms still folded in front of her chest. Her head was still turned and her eyes remained slightly narrowed.

Eventually she sighed and mumbled something under her breath yet again.

"What was that?" James questioned and Shego's head snapped back to look at the couple on the couch.

"I said," She gritted through her teeth as though it was the hardest thing ever. "I'll do it, that way I'll be sure no mistakes will be made." She said and her eyes trailed to the nearest wall as she saw the Possibles glow with happiness.

"You would do that for our Kimmie?" Ann asked, jumping to her feet. Shego looked the, to her opinion, too excited woman up and down before she nodded. "Why?" Ann asked and the thief groaned, having predicted that she'd get that question. She felt her face warm up as she started mumbling again, her eyes directed at the floor.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Ann said after Shego had stopped mumbling.

"She's not that bad!" Shego suddenly shouted, her face red hot as the older couple stared at her in surprise. "I mean she's always nice, helping people and maybe she's not as annoying as I want her to be." She admitted and this simply brought a huge smile to Ann's face, while James kept looking confused, not knowing what to make of the confession.

"You like our daughter?" He simply blurted out after a long time of silence. Both women looked at him, Ann amused and Shego less than amused.

"I don't.. like like your daughter if that's what you mean. She's… well you know we got a lot in common when we're not busy kicking each others ass." Shego explained resisting the urge to just hurl a ball of plasma towards the older Possible.

"Never mind that, you'll be needing this." Ann said handing Kim's old Kimmunicator to the thief.

"For what?" Shego asked, eyeing the device that looked suspiciously much like a gameboy.

"You'll be able to contact us and Wade if you come upon some trouble." Ann explained. Shego decided not to reply to that and simply switched the thing on. She frowned slightly when a red dot appeared on her screen. She pushed the big button in the middle and the device gave the coordinates of the red dot.

"So what the hell is this?" She asked showing the red dot and the coordinates to Ann.

"That's a signal! It's a signal from Kim's Kimmunicator! That's where she must be!" The older red head practically shouted. James hurried to her side, looking at the screen in shock.

Shego eyed the red dot suspiciously, smelling a trap from miles away. Either way she pocketed the device said her goodbye to the Possibles and immediately headed for the coordinates that the Kimmunicator had given her. As expected the coordinates led her to an empty warehouse in West Middleton.

Unaware to her, she appeared on a screen in the very building Kim was being kept hostage. A dark grin spread across dark lips as eyes followed Shego's every movement. She was being watched as she got out of the car and she was still being watched as she entered the warehouse. It was dark inside and there was a single desk in the middle of the room. A small lamp hung above the desk.

"Trap." Shego muttered to herself but she walked up to the desk nonetheless. Her eyebrows rose as she saw a lock of red hair on the desk, as well as a tiny chip that seemed to be giving of a red flashing light. "So that's what got me here." She said and she burnt the chip with her plasma, picked up the lock of hair and realized that it really belonged to Kim.

"This can't be good." She said to herself and the moment those words left her mouth the lights were switched on. She spun around and growled when her eyes fell upon a Bebe. "Oh how I hate those things." The womanized bot moved quickly and before Shego could even blink she was knocked off her feet and into the very desk she had been standing at. She was knocked around again when she got to her feet and after 4 hits she couldn't take it anymore.

She burst into green flames and the moment the bot came near her she almost literally exploded. She sent out a burst of plasma, instantly frying the bot and stopping it. She breathed heavily, an angry look on her face.

"Fucking Bebe." She said and a chime came from the Kimmunicator she was carrying with her. Another red dot appeared on the screen and along with that some new coordinates as well. "Great, let's go to the next trap." She exited the warehouse and took another look at the new coordinates; it came as no surprise that the next location was the factory up ahead. She didn't bother taking her car, it was a short walk and if her instincts were right she'd be walking into another trap. Just like the first place it had one desk and placed upon it were the gloves Kim always wore. She tucked the gloves away and knew what was waiting for her if she turned around. Sighing she did it nonetheless and found two Bebes waiting for her. "Oh jolly there are two of you!" She mocked and she slid into her fighting pose. "Come on."

Shego slid across the floor after being thrown around by the two Bebes. She had managed to rip of an arm but any further damage hadn't been done yet. The two robots played around with her, she had always hated the Bebes. She was fast but somehow her eyes couldn't always keep up with the superbots. At one point she managed to stop one from hitting her, dodging the quick punch and blowing her apart with a blast of plasma. All Shego could do was hope they wouldn't become plasma resistant along the way.

The last Bebe was ripped apart easily after Shego had made it a fair one-against-one fight.

_-Location, unknown, present day- _

"Hmm I clearly underestimated her." Shego said as she examined the fight against the Bebes. Kim, whom had once again woken up and had been struggling against her restraints for almost 15 minutes now, drew her attention. She wasn't planning on drugging the girl just yet. She had another plan for the girl; she was going to make her beg in order to get to Shego. She got out of her chair and approached the struggling girl. "Now, now calm down, no need to struggle that much."

"Screw you." Kim spat back as she kept trying to break free.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Kim," Shego said and she grabbed the girl's throat. "I'd be nice if I were you, I can finish you just like that." She said and she leaned in, biting at Kim's bottom lip and pulling on it before she released it. "Now be a nice girl and tell me you want me to save you." She added.

"Why would I want that?" Kim growled in return and she watched how Shego set up the camera.

"Cause if you don't I'll make sure you'll regret it." The pale woman said and she pulled a knife out of the back of her pants. "Now, beg!" She practically demanded as she put the knife against the skin of Kim's stomach. She slowly slid it across the skin, cutting it open and making Kim cry out.

"Aargh! H-help me!" Kim cried out and the knife slid a bit more across her skin. "S-Shego! I.. I need you!" She begged and the knife stopped, blood slowly trickling out of the cut. The camera stopped rolling and Shego smirked.

"Very good Kimberley," She said and she put the blood stained knife aside. "I'm sure she'll come and save you."

"You're not her are you." Kim stated instead of asked. "Shego hates Bebes, she never calls me Kim or Kimberley, she'd never use a knife and hell even she isn't cruel enough to do this to anyone." Kim explained and Shego's lips curled upwards.

"You finally figured it out," 'Shego' spoke as she stroked Kim's cheek slowly. The red head turned away angrily, avoiding 'Shego's' hand. "I know Shego likes you and I know she'll come and get you, especially when she receives this message. When she does, I'll be ready for her; I'll take the most precious thing from her. You." The woman chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim demanded and 'Shego' turned away, her back towards Kim as she slowly started walking. "Answer me!" Kim shouted after the woman and she came to a brief stop, her head turning sideways.

"Revenge." Was all she said and she disappeared out of the room, leaving a bleeding Kim behind.

* * *

_Not much to say, just hope it's up to expectations up until now._

_The next chapter will follow quickly._

_WPJ_


	2. May the force be with you

**Well here is part 2, slightly longer than part one and well as you might know it's actually supposed to be a one-shot. Therefor the long 'chapters'**

**Enjoy!**

**If you don't like it, don't read it ;-)**

* * *

**Love Saves II**

After her last fight with the two Bebes Shego had expected to receive another message with her next location in it but it never came. The Kimmunicator remained silent and Shego frowned slightly as she decided to return to her car. She waited another few minutes but still no new location. Her frown remained on her face and she started her car up again. She decided to head back to the Possible residence to fill them in on the info she had gathered. That and after those three fights and no new location she felt like relaxing a bit.

She brought the lock of hair and gloves along, knowing that Kim's parents would want them back. Parking on the same spot in the front garden, she got out of the car. Without knocking or warning up ahead she barged into the house, practically scaring every single person sitting in the living room.

"S-Shego?" The voice of one Ron Stoppable reached her ears. Her gaze immediately snapped towards the blond and she watched him swallow nervously. "Give Kim back!" He suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet and aiming a fist at her. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside, giving him just the tiniest push and making him topple over.

"I gather you haven't informed him yet?" She asked the Possibles dry and they shook their heads.

"Inform me about what?" Ron questioned as he climbed to his feet again. His eyes never left Shego, even though she scared him greatly.

"I wasn't the one who kidnapped the princess." Shego said.

"What? Who else could it have been? Drakken?" Ron suggested and Shego snorted at the choice.

"You think he could kidnap Kim without getting his ass kicked instantly?" Shego questioned serious and after a second Ron simply shook his head. "Exactly my point plus I would never try to kidnap her. It's just not my style, it was a copycat. We figured it might have been a shape-shifter but we're not sure yet." She explained and with an open mouth and wide eyes Ron took a seat on the couch again. To him the plan to get Kim back had just become a great deal harder. It was nothing that Shego couldn't handle though. She turned her attention to the Possibles again, her eyes switching between the item in her hands and them.

"I uh found something." She said and she offered the gloves to Ann. "And this." She added showing the lock of red hair. Both Possibles paled as they saw the items, immediately fearing the worst. "She's not dead, whoever has kidnapped her hasn't killed her. I walked into a trap; one I knew was waiting for me. Traps are to keep people away and if Kim is dead there's no use to keep us or especially me, away."

Ann and James visibly calmed down, both letting out a deep breath at the news. Ron looked like he was ready to pass out but it seemed as if he tried to conquer the feeling.

"W-what kind of trap?" James questioned, clearing his throat as he frowned at the slight stutter in his voice.

"2 actually, I went to the first location and was confronted with a bebe." Shego said.

"What's a bebe?" Ann asked and before Shego could answer Ron had jumped to his feet.

"What's a bebe? What's a bebe? A bebe is a killer robot with some kind of turbo feet making her really quick! They have creepy fighting techniques and were designed by Drakken! They almost killed Kim and made Bonnie their Queen!" The boy ranted in one breath making everybody in the room stare at him. "Sorry," He added sheepishly. "Got carried away."

"Yeah," Shego said. "Anyway the buffoon is right, they're highly super-powered and they do move quicker than some eyes can follow. They're very hard to keep up with. The first trap is where I found Kim's hair. I was confronted by one bebe. Afterwards I got some new coordinates and I knew it was another trap. I went anyway and this time I found her gloves and got confronted by two bebes. I had expected to receive another set of coordinates but they never came, so here I am, with a dead end." She explained, ending in a slightly disappointed tone.

_-Location, unknown, present day- _

"Well Kim, everything is going according to plan. Shego found your hair and your gloves. She fought 3 bebes and now all she has to do is wait for the next clue to appear." 'Shego' said to the red head. "How are you holding up?" She asked, stroking Kim's cheek softly.

The girl pulled away angrily, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Keep your filthy copy-cat hands with you!" She spat at the so-called Shego.

"Such hostility while I'm the one who's in charge, not you. You should really watch your mouth there princess. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen right?"

"Do what the hell you want, kill me if you like!" Kim replied and 'Shego' raised an eyebrow.

"Who says you are my victim? I was thinking about the real Shego, what would it do to you if I were to kill her. If you had to watch her beg for her life and go down painfully, the light in her eyes slowly dying as they look at you? How would you feel if I were to torture her until she dies? Or better yet, how would you feel if I made you kill her?"

"STOP IT!" Kim suddenly yelled. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her! I don't know what she did to you but I bet you deserved it! She's ten times better than you are or will ever be! So if you touch her you'll have to deal with me and believe me, you DON'T want to see me angry!" She continued in a threatening tone but all 'Shego' did was watch her in amusement, a smile on her face. "And what are you smiling about!" Kim finally asked seeing the look on the copy-cat's face.

"All this time I thought your best friend or your family were the ones I had to attack. I never would've guessed that your weak spot is Shego. My, my what an interesting development." She stated and Kim turned bright red as she watched the impostor walk off. "This game just got a little more interesting." Was the last thing Kim heard her say before she finally disappeared out of sight.

"Damn it." Kim finally cursed, banging her head against the table she was lying on. "I can't believe I let my control slip that easily. She just played me to her hand!" She scowled.

While Kim was silently scolding herself the wannabe Shego had started the next step of her plan. A devious smile appeared on her lips as her next step got activated.

"Don't go breaking your heart Shego." She said bitterly.

_-Location, Possible residence, present day- _

Just when the Possibles and even Shego were about to give up a beep emitted from the old Kimmunicator again. Their heads all snapped up to look at the source of the beep. Quite surprised Shego reached for the device again and activated it. Ron leaned slightly towards her, peeping along over her shoulder.

"I've got a new set of coordinates!" Shego exclaimed. "It's a trap but I'll go anyway. It's like a trail and I think that I'll find Kimmie if I keep following it. It's in the same industrial area, no surprise there." She explained and she almost leaped for the door. "Don't wait up!" She yelled and with a slam she had left the house. The Possibles heard her drive off leaving a trail of smoke behind as she shifted to higher speeds almost immediately.

"Are you sure she should be the one to save Kim?" Ron asked nervously.

"Ronald, Shego clearly cares for Kim and she has the right experience to deal with this situation. She doesn't let feelings get in the way; she sees a goal and goes for it. GJ or all the other options would leave us thinking the worse and she comes to give us an update. This way we at least know what progress she's making, she is the best option." Ann explained and Ron simply sagged into a chair, knowing that there couldn't be done anything more right now. It was once again time to wait and see how things would go.

"I know she's a villain and they do have feelings but did you just say that Shego cares for Kim?" Ron suddenly asked as Ann's words sunk in. "In what way?" He immediately added.

"I think it's safe to say that she loves our Kimmie, she just doesn't know it yet." James interjected and the others looked at him surprise. "What? That was what you were going to say!" He replied as he looked at his wife, whom smiled and nodded in agreement. Their thoughts were all with Shego and Kim, hoping that they were both doing alright.

Shego had long since arrived at the coordinates given at her. She could feel her blood boiling with anger as she thought about the person who dared to impersonate her AND kidnap Kim. She thought it would be another walk through the park, just walk through the front door. At first it seemed like this as she walked through the door but the moment she entered the door slammed shut behind her. A light switched on and shone upon what appeared to be a thick steel door, it almost resembled a door to a vault.

"That's new." The villain mentioned and she walked up to the door. "Wonder what's behind it." She said as she let her hand run across the door. "Only one way to find out!" She ignited her plasma and in a mere few seconds she burned through the steel door, creating a large hole. She stepped through the hole casually and was surprised by what she saw next.

Cargo pants, black top, ropes, red hair, strapped to a table. Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at Kim Possible. The girl squirmed slightly at the sight of Shego. She pulled on her ropes but nothing happened. Suspiciously Shego walked towards the red head, slowly.

"Shego please untie me." Kim begged and the woman stepped around the table. She cut through the ropes like they were butter, releasing the girl.

Kim immediately hopped off of the table and threw herself into the villain's arms. She hugged her tight and all Shego could do was act shocked. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Kim, returning the sudden hug.

"I knew you would find me!" Kim said happily as she pulled back. She looked into Shego's face for a brief second before she leaned in, capturing the already shocked woman's dark lips in a soft kiss. This caused Shego's heart to triple its pace, her lips eventually responding to Kim's. She had never thought that she'd be kissing Kim Possible. Hell she had never thought she'd enjoy it! They pulled apart and Kim practically seemed to beam at her. "Not so evil after all huh?" She said and she winked at the villain as she started walking off.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Shego asked following Kim.

"Home silly!" Kim responded. "To my parents and Jim and Tim!" She added and Shego came to a skidding stop, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Jim and Tim?" She questioned and Kim turned to look at her.

"Yeah, my brothers? Remember?"

"I remember but… what's that other name you use for them?" Shego asked and Kim shrugged.

"What other name? I don't have a different name for them." The red head replied innocently.

"Aah that's what I thought." Shego said thoughtfully and Kim smiled at her, motioning for her to come along. Silently the woman followed Kim, remaining behind her until they reached the exit of the building. The moment Kim stepped out of the building Shego ignited her plasma and with a surprise attack she slashed at the girl's back.

Sparks immediately started emitting from the scratches, fluids leaking from them.

"Filthy android!" Shego yelled and she buried her burning claw in the girl's chest. She pulled back and gave her a roundhouse kick, dislodging the head immediately. "She calls her brothers tweebs, twin dweebs, you fucking wannabe." She spat at the android as it collapsed to the floor; a head resembling Kim's in appearance rolling across the ground. Shego stared at it for a few moments, remembering how those android lips had felt upon hers and how it had excited her more than she could ever have expected.

Scowling she planted her boot on the head, crushing it instantly. Feeling a bit more hurt than usual, not physically but mentally Shego returned to her car, sitting down in the driver's seat with a heavy sigh.

"This is one twisted game." She muttered to herself, realising that whoever had kidnapped Kim was making a game of it all. Hurting the Possibles by kidnapping Kim, setting traps, using an android that looked like Kim. To top it all off her feelings got played with as well and it had just become more personal to her. "Nobody plays with me like that." She growled.

If there was one thing you shouldn't do it would be toying with the green-skinned villain. Toying with her feelings was a whole lot worse. It angered her beyond reason and you didn't want to feel her wrath.

Swiftly she pulled the Kimmunicator into view and knowing a thing or two about electronics herself she managed to track the next 4 sets of coordinates. She was going to follow the trail this person was leaving behind and she was going to make this impostor regret it immensely. From that point it became an angered race. Driving to the given coordinates and walking into the obvious trap that was placed. The first place had her dodging lasers, trapdoors and ended up in a 1 to 4 fight against the Bebes. During the fight she got kicked around heavily by the high-speed bots but nothing stopped her.

Blood still boiling she kept on attacking, her hands aflame. She dodged their hits, rolling to the side, making back-flips and shooting plasma at the robots. She clawed at them angrily, ripping them apart one by one despite being injured. Her claws ripped through the midsection of a Bebe. She ripped of the head and threw it as hard as she could, aiming it at another Bebe's neck. With one last growl she melted the robots, fed-up with them and deciding it was for the best if she ended it all.

"Fuck you!" She screamed loudly, almost literally exploding as her own fire emitted from her body in dangerous temperatures. The last Bebe exploded, leaving a heavily breathing Shego standing in a smoke-filled room. Her fists trembled as she held them beside her, her plasma finally dying out again. If one would look closely the vein on her head could be seen as it bulged in response to her anger.

_-Location, unknown, present day- _

"She's getting better and better." Dark lips mentioned observantly, eyes directed at footage of the actual Shego.

In the background Kim was once again struggling against her restraints, grunting loudly as the ropes cut into her skin. She refused to give up; being Kim Possible made it hard for her to just give in.

"Good news my dear," 'Shego' said. "Shego is getting closer and closer. She just hacked into my system and stole 4 sets of coordinates. She's heading for the last one on her list. She has already fought over 20 Bebes in total." The impersonator said and she grabbed Kim by the chin. "Take a look!" She said in a frightening cheerful tone. She forced Kim's face towards the large screen, making the girl look at the footage that she had saved.

Kim watched how Shego got kicked around, lip bleeding, eye almost completely shut and turning blue. The footage had no sound but the villain was visibly breathing hard. Then the screen filled with a wave of green and Shego vanished out of sight. The screen got turned off and Kim quickly pulled her face away from the hand that was holding it.

"Did you see how much this woman will go through to find you?" An icy tone asked and with teary eyes Kim looked up at the face that resembled Shego's. "I think she would die for you." She mentioned thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Kim snapped her voice rough from the lack of talk.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I won't touch your girlfriend just yet. It's just a matter of time before she gets here and when the time is there, I'll make you and her regret she came to save you."

"She'll make you pay! Whoever the hell you are!" Kim snapped and those familiar yet unfamiliar black lips curled upwards.

"You may call me Iezabel." She spoke. "And I doubt she'll make me pay."

_-Location, industrial area, present day- _

"Come on you bitch! Give me the best you have!" Shego grunted as she managed to get to her feet again after yet another blow. The woman was now beyond pissed. Her suit was partially torn; her eye was completely closed and bruised. A few of her ribs were heavily bruised, the cut in her lip hadn't stopped bleeding and to top it off, she had broken a nail. She hadn't found Kim yet; she was tired and was being kicked around by 7 remaining Bebes. The moment she had risen to her feet again she got surrounded. The bebes jumped her, attacking her at the same time, pounding in on the woman.

Shego groaned in pain as bruises formed on top of her other bruises. Her body felt like it was going to shut down any time now. She hadn't been in so much pain for years. If she didn't act quickly it would be her death. She had one last plan and she knew it would take up all the energy she had left. While the bebes pounded in on her she concentrated on her powers one last time. Her life depended on them right now. She started glowing, the glow spreading across her body and getting brighter by the second. She gritted her teeth together, feeling her entire body ache as she tried to control the flow of her plasma. If she didn't channel it right it could blow up in her own face, literally.

At one point the pounding stopped, the bebes backed up slightly, looking at the flaming woman in their midst. Said woman suddenly flew to her feet and erupted in the brightest, hottest flames she had ever created in her entire life. Something akin to a fiery tornado whirled around her, pulling the bebes along and destroying them until there wasn't a fibre left of them. Along with the bebes half of the building got destroyed as well, a gaping hole in the roof and walls started tumbling down.

Feeling she was safe she immediately shut her powers down and collapsed to the floor. She hissed as her bruised parts hit the hard floor and she slowly lowered her head as well. She closed her eyes; her breathing still heavy as her tired body started shutting down.

"Damned powers." She muttered. "Suck way too much energy." Finally she passed out on the dirty floor, not caring about her surroundings.

_-Location, Possible Residence, present day- _

There was a loud knock on the front door and both Possibles looked up in surprise. Neither of them expected anyone and they knew that if it were Shego she would've barged in already.

Curiously Mrs. Possible rose to her feet and went to answer the door.

"Dr. Director!" She blurted out as she came face to face with the one-eyed boss of GJ. "What a surprise! What brings you here?" Ann questioned.

"Mrs. Possible, we are here regarding your daughter," Betty spoke and she passed Ann, walking into the house. "This concerns both you and your husband of course and it left me in no state to keep it from you."

"What is it?" Ann asked as she re-entered the living room, taking a seat next to James again. They both looked at the director, whom took a seat of her own.

"We know your daughter has been kidnapped of course. We also know that it wasn't the real Shego who was behind the kidnapping. Honestly if it had been Shego she wouldn't have been detected that easily. Remember Shego has years of experience in stealth, is trained in over a dozen ways of martial arts. If she were to kidnap your daughter it would've been better thought through. This impersonator was sloppy, she had the looks but not the actual skills." Director explained.

"We already figured it wasn't the real Shego," James mentioned. "But what is the point you are trying to make Ms. Director?" He questioned.

"Our team has discovered that the real Shego is actually going after your daughter. Not very long ago a green whirlwind was spotted briefly in the industrial area and- "We know she's after Kimmie, we asked her to get our daughter back because she is skilful!" Ann interrupted and Betty cleared her throat. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, she was spotted in the industrial area, the area Kim is being kept hostage. The problem is that this impersonator isn't after Kim or her family at all. She's bait and nothing more." Betty said and she watched Ann's jaw drop.

"You mean…?" The older red head said, never finishing the sentence as Betty started nodding.

"This person is after Shego and your daughter is luring her straight into that trap."

_-Location, unknown, present day- _

Pain was the only thing she could feel.

"Shego." She heard Kim's voice faintly in her head and she groaned in return. "Shego." There it was again, that voice she hadn't heard for so long. The voice that belonged to the one person she cared for, the one person that had been stolen away from her. She had never thought she would fall for the girl. Being a bisexual wasn't a surprise; she had discovered it years ago. Yet falling for the hero was a surprise, a big cliché. "Shego!" She heard it again and she raised her head and finally opened her eyes.

The first thing that came in sight was a head with red hair and worried yet happy olive green eyes directed at her.

"K-Kimmie?" She croaked out and she watched the girl nod sadly. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust. She cleared her throat as well and looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?" She questioned bluntly.

"I don't know this place, all I know is this room and this table I've been strapped to for god knows how long." Kim replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Shego slowly rose to her feet and took a step forward but got pulled back immediately.

"What the hell?" She cursed softly, her eyes falling upon the restraints locked around her wrists. They looked like ordinary cuffs, linked to them were heavy chains, giving Shego room to move if she managed to pull the weight along. She was attached to a wall close to Kim and with two steps she would be able to touch the girl. "How long have I been here?" She asked, pushing the thought of touching Kim away.

"It feels like hours but I'm not sure. You kind of lose track of time when you're strapped to a table." Kim said and Shego nodded in understanding. They became silent for a few minutes before Kim finally cleared her throat. "H-hey Shego?" She said timidly.

"What is it pumpkin?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" Kim asked and Shego gave her a puzzled look. "Why did you decide to come and save me? What is it to you?" She questioned and Shego let out a sigh.

"Look some impersonator stole my look, ruined my reputation, kidnapped you and made me look bad. I wanted to prove that I was innocent for once in my life. I started at your parent's house and for some reason your mother believe me instantly. You know I'm not lying, you probably saw that impersonator chain me to this wall. Anyway the real me would never kidnap you, so here I am." She finished and she looked away, not wanting to look Kim in the eyes.

"I know you wouldn't, you're a good person you just hate to show it." Kim replied and this made Shego look at the girl again. "I-I'm not saying I care!" She immediately blurted out as the villain's eyes fell upon her.

"But?" Shego questioned, one eyebrow rising slowly.

"I'm not saying I don't care." Kim admitted.

"Well I'm not saying I don't care either." The woman answered and they both blushed lightly. A smile spread across Kim's lips, making Shego smile as well who instantly winced as the cut in her lip stung at the gesture.

"You okay?" Came the immediate question.

"Just peachy." Shego said as a small amount of blood started dribbling from the cut again. She looked at the cuffs again and pulled on the chains, wincing as she felt her bruised ribs protest at the move. She ignored it and pulled harder, pulling the chains from the wall and making it possible to take a step forwards. She took another step and reached out for Kim's tied hand. She could barely caress the girl's fingertips with her own but the gesture itself was one that made Kim blush even more. Not able to keep it up any longer Shego let herself get pulled back again by the chains, her entire body protesting as she collided with the wall.

"These damned chains!" She cursed pulling on them a bit more. "I wonder if I can just melt the suckers." She said thoughtfully.

"Oh please, do you really think I didn't keep your plasma powers in mind?" A voice asked.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Shego snapped and she watched how someone with her appearance stepped out of the shadows. "Filthy copy-cat! When I get my hands on you!" The real Shego snarled and the other Shego simply chuckled at the empty threat.

"Shego, Shego, Shego," The fake Shego said.

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out." The villain growled and Kim couldn't help but smirk at the respond.

"Thiya," The fake Shego said suddenly, making the real Shego's grin vanish instantly. "I do not tolerate that big mouth of yours. Remember who caught whom here, you've always been too cocky. Even now you still think you can break free from those chains, after I told you there's no possibility. It's made of the thickest strongest steel, resistant to the highest temperature your plasma can reach. And before you go and wonder if you can burn through those ropes let me save you the strain, you can't, they're resistant too."

"Okay who are you really and how do you know so much about me?" Shego finally said, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The longer she waited the angrier she got. Being chained to a wall wasn't helping her keep her calm either.

"Considering the fact that I have captured your love and you I might as well reveal myself." The woman said thoughtfully. "Watch closely." She said and she started turning back to her own appearance. The pale skin became a healthy tanned one, green eyes turned violet, black long her became shoulder-length light brown, her height decreased by an inch or 2 and her curves reduced considerably. All the while Kim and Shego stared at the change, dread filling Shego as she realised who she was looking at.

"Iezabel!" She snapped as the transformation came to its end.

"Surprise surprise Thiya." Iezabel said in a taunting voice, a grin on her face as she looked at the shocked face of the villain. Kim looked the woman up and down; she had never seen her before. Though she couldn't be sure of it considering the woman was a shape-shifter.

"Could anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kim finally asked, not seeing the connection between the two women, while there apparently was one.

"Do you want to tell the girl or should I, Thiya?" Iezabel questioned and Shego growled at the brunette. "Alright, I'll tell her."

"Don't you dare say a word," Shego cut in. "I'll tell her." She gave in and she turned her head to look at Kim. "Remember I was a part of team Go and as you know heroes sometimes have fans. I'm the rebellious type and I kinda took advantage of my fans sometimes. Iezabel here was my biggest fan and she came up to me one day and told me that she wanted to be with me. I told her I wasn't the type for relationships but she refused to go away. We ended up in bed. Little did I know that she had taken pictures during our 'act'. I immediately dumped her and the pictures didn't go down to well with the other fans. She got kicked out of the Go- fan club but remained a fan of mine. After I turned evil she stepped to the evil side as well. I'm guessing the reason you're here is out of pure jealousy." The thief explained.

"So wait, you kidnapped me to get to Shego because you're jealous? And you are after Shego because she dumped you after you practically tried to blackmail her with the pictures you had taken?"

"Isn't it pure loyalty when a fan follows you? Even when you decide to stop working for the good side?" Iezabel questioned in fake innocence.

"No, the whole reason behind your plan is retarded. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were related to Dr. Drakken." Kim replied. "And by the way that still doesn't explain the whole shape-shifting ability." She added and Iezabel shot the red head a venomous look.

"My plan is based on revenge, I'll teach her not to dump me. In order to do that I had to go for her weak spot." Iezabel spat. "You!" She pointed towards Kim. "If I were to succeed I had to come with a plan, what better plan is there than to steal the appearance of the one you care for so much, and kidnap you to lure Shego in?"

"You're crazy." Shego stated and Iezabel's venomous look shot towards the villain. She strode towards her, coming to a stop just 2 inches away from her.

"Don't call me crazy." She hissed and she grabbed Shego's face, pulling her in and kissing her roughly, making the cut in her lip bleed even more.

"Don't touch her!" Kim screamed in anger.

Iezabel growled as she pulled away, tasting Shego's blood on her own lips. She grinned crazily, releasing the woman's face.

"What's it to you?" Iezabel asked without facing the protesting red head. Her eyes remained fixed upon Shego, whom had a look of disgust on her face.

"I… I…." Kim started but she fell silent, making Iezabel turn towards her.

"You? You what? You love her? Care for her? Or are you just a possessive little know it all?" She continued in the same venomous tone. Kim opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Shego looked away, lowering her head, trying hard not to look up. "That's what I thought." Iezabel added smug and she turned back towards Shego.

"I'll keep the both of you here," She said trailing a finger along Shego's cheek. "Seeing as the two of you care so much for each other you can enjoy each others company until you die. I'll make you watch as I torture the other right in front of your eyes. It has its advantages, that thing you call love but won't acknowledge." And she slapped Shego in the face, a loud smack echoing through the room. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone alright?" She asked and she turned back to Kim again. She grabbed the same cloth she used before to drug the girl, dipping it into the chloroform again. "Sleep tight, _princess_." She said and she placed the cloth upon Kim's mouth and nose.

Shego watched how she drugged the red head, looking into Kim's eyes as they became dull and finally disappeared behind falling eyelids.

"You bitch!" She growled at Iezabel, pulling on her chains again. "I'll get you for this!"

"Hmm I'd like to see you try Thiya." The brunette replied and she placed the cloth aside. "But I doubt I will. Hang around will you? I'll be right back." She added and she damn near cackled as she left the room again.

"God she really is related to Drakken." Shego muttered and she looked at the knocked-out red head. She never would've thought that Kim would be kidnapped due to her. Nor had she known for herself that the hero was indeed her weak spot. Kim wouldn't wake up for another hour or so, she knew that for sure.

True to her word Iezabel reappeared several minutes later, a pair of gloves on and a scalpel in her hand. Shego's eyebrows rose as she watched the woman carry the small knife with her.

"She's quite pretty, isn't she Thiya?" Iezabel asked as she came to a stop next to Kim. She pushed the girl's top just a bit more up and her hand glided across the first cut she had given Kim. "You would love it if she were yours, wouldn't you?" She asked and she placed the scalpel against the skin of Kim's stomach again. She placed it right above the line of the girl's pants, smiling widely. "I'd rather make her my property." She added.

"Don't even think about it!" Shego growled as she watched how Iezabel cut through the tiniest bit of Skin.

"Oh? And who is going to stop me? Surely not you _Shego_?" She asked and she drew a bloody vertical line down Kim's stomach. Next to it came another vertical line and Shego knew that it was going to be turned into an E.

She started trembling, as the first line was set. Her anger rose even more, never had she felt such anger. She gritted her teeth together as the second horizontal line of the E was placed. Finally the last line was set as well and she suddenly chuckled, making Iezabel look up in surprise.

"What are you laughing about?" She demanded.

"Remember a few years ago, when I told you I was going to a foreign country for some time?" Shego asked and Iezabel nodded. "Well it wasn't just for vacation you know. I followed an intensive training. You said your restraints can withstand the highest temperature my powers can reach but I bet you forgot," Shego said and she ignited her hands. "That my powers are good for one other thing as well, especially when I'm very pissed." Iezabel's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards as Shego's flames turned nearly white. "It can go low enough to make these cuffs brittle and once that's happened I can break them like toothpicks." Shego explained and a layer of ice started forming on the cuffs.

"H-how?" Iezabel stuttered in fear.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Shego said and with that she pulled on the chains as hard as she could. The cuffs snapped open under the force and fell to the floor. "And now that I'm free, I'll make you suffer like you made my Kimmie suffer!" She threatened and the brunette dropped the scalpel, dropping to her knees and cowering as Shego approached her.

"N-no please don't hurt me, I-I'm sorry I just wanted to be like you and when you dumped me, my dreams got shattered, I was angry." She begged and Shego snarled at her.

Though despite the fact she wanted to make the woman suffer she decided against it. She wasn't going to lower herself to that level and regretfully she extinguished her powers. Instead of giving the woman what she deserved she grabbed her by the throat and carried her to the wall she had been chained to just moments ago. She grabbed the chains, yanking them as far as she could and wrapping the brunette in them.

"Hope you're nice and comfy because I don't know when someone is going to come and get you." Shego said cheerfully.

"You can't leave me here!"

"Oh I think I can." Shego replied as she tended to Kim. She untied the girl quickly and scooped her up. "Let's get you out of here princess," She murmured and she left the building, ending up in the industrial area she had started at. She left Iezabel in an old warehouse near the river and managed to carry Kim to the car, despite her bruised ribs and other injuries. She grabbed the old Kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Geek," She said as Wade appeared on the screen. "Can you track this Kimmunicator?" She questioned.

"Already tracked it." He replied.

"Good, send a GJ helicopter our shape-shifter is tied up in an old warehouse near the river."

"On it, anything else?" He questioned.

"Now that you mention it," She said and she shuddered as the adrenaline stopped working, feeling her aching body protest again. "Send 2 ambulances." She ended and right after she disconnected the call she slumped in her chair, passing out, knowing that help was on the way.

_-Location, Middleton Hospital, 2 days later- _

_Beep—beep—beep—beep—beep._

Emerald green eyes fluttered open at a beeping sound. She swiftly looked around, finding the source of the beeping to be the heart monitor she was attached to. She frowned when another steady beeping sound finally came to her ears. She sat up slightly and spotted Kim in the bed next to her, olive green eyes directed straight at her.

"Hi," Kim said as she saw Shego look at her. "How are you feeling?" She murmured and Shego checked herself a bit.

"I'm alright, how about you princess? You okay?" She questioned and Kim smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine right now." She replied. "The doctor said you had 3 broken ribs, yet you still managed to save me." Kim mentioned and Shego grinned, reaching out to grab Kim's hand. Their hands clasped around one another and as if that wasn't enough the heart monitors started beeping just a tad faster as well. Kim leaned in slightly closer and Shego mimicked her, closing the distance completely and kissing the real Kim Possible.

It wasn't a long kiss, no tongues were involved, just the simply movement of shy lips against another. It had come quite out of the blue and Shego wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday. When they finally pulled apart they both blushed brightly and lay back in their beds, hands still clasped together.

"You know I do not NOT love you right?" Kim asked lightly and Shego gave her a sly grin before answering.

"Yeah, you know I do not NOT love you back right?"

_The End_

* * *

_Well that was the end of this request. I hope it was up to expectations and I hope the request was followed well enough. _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
